Lean on Me
by freechampismyotp
Summary: SET END OF SEASON 4! What if the Darkness had come after Emma? What if Regina had the Dagger? What if Regina had become the Dark One? Well, everyone is about to find out! (SWANQUEEN, starts off very briefly Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan). Rated M for later chapters, will include sexy times, sad times and a lot of other times! MORE INFO INSIDE!
1. The Darkness

**OK NEW STORY, WHERE REGINA BECOMES THE DARK ON INSTEAD OF EMMA :O**

 **SO WHAT IF REGINA TOOK THE DARKNESS AND NO ONE TRUSTS HER TO CONTROL IT?**

 **A FEW NOTES TO MAKE:  
THE DARKNESS COMES AFTER EMMA,  
REGINA HAD THE DAGGER FROM THE APPRENTICE,  
THERE WILL BE CAMELOT IN THIS STORY!s after Emma,**

 **LEAVE ANY QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS :)**

 **ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 1: THE DARKNESS  
(This Chapter is very similar to the actual episode, just slightly tweaked.)

Emma had ran boldly from Gold's Pawn Shop, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she scanned the deserted streets of Storybrooke, Maine, for any sign of the darkness.

There was nothing.

No noise.

No body.

Nothing.

She continued running, her lungs burning from the sudden exertion and her breath panting rapidly as she rounded a corner to find her Parents, arm in arm, stood in the cross roads of the main Town centre.

"Where is it?" Emma's voice came out in short sharp bursts, a result of her breathlessness.

She felt a lingering presence behind her, ignoring it as she knew it was Killian by his musky odour.

"It just disappeared into the night…" Mary Margaret was clinging to her Husband's arms, her sentence was as if it had been picked right out of some cheesy horror movie, just before a big scare.

But this was no movie, and the scare was quite real, in fact Emma was terrified, no one had any idea who the Darkness would target.

They were all sitting ducks, waiting to see who would be chosen.

"Hey… What's going on?" Emma turned and smiled, as a familiar hand rested on the crook of her elbow.

Regina smiled back, squeezing Emma's arm before releasing the blonde from her subtle grasp.

Emma glanced over Regina, her other hand clasped around the dagger, which Rumpelstiltskin had earlier entrusted her with.

"The Darkness, it's no longer tethered to the Crocodile…" The name dripped from Killian's tongue as if it were poison, the feud between the pair hadn't lessened, yet seemed to simmer just below the surface as Emma kept the two at bay.

"What?" But Regina looked at Emma, not Killian, the blonde's eyes seemed petrified, the brunette picking up quickly on her friend's fear.

Emma was permanently glancing around, not noticing as Mary Margaret was pulled into David's arms, as Robin placed his hand comfortingly on Regina's back, she barely even noticed as Hook offered her a kiss on her cheek, of support.

"Where the hell is it?" Regina's now unsteady voice panicked Emma even more, if Regina didn't know what was going on, or how to stop, then they had no chance.

Emma's mouth laid slightly agape as her feet refused to let her stand still, her body constantly moving around the small patch of road, not really sure if she wanted to catch a glance of the Darkness, or not.

That's when they all heard it.

Regina knew as soon as Emma's feet froze.

A muttering, like a small whisper in one's ear. It was as if a tiny bug was crawling around inside a skull and chittering on the bone.

"It hasn't gone anywhere." Emma was surprised she could make a sound, let alone form a sentence, the worry bubbling up inside her was almost consuming her. "The Darkness…" Emma took a huge gulp of air. "It's surrounding us…"

Emma shuddered as she heard her own words, but she knew she was right.

The Dark Magic was near, she could feel it shaking in her bones, so much it actually hurt.

Emma cried out, but it was too late, black tendrils of Darkness clasped around her shaking body.

She was pulled efficiently away from the group, her body being shaken and felt as if it was being ripped apart as no one could immediately react.

"EMMA?!" Killian shouted, dashing forward, but David caught his arm, knowing although the Pirate had good intentions, the fact he had no magic meant he could do nothing to save his lover.

"I…" Regina pushed away from Robin, holding the blank dagger in front of her and trying to remember what on earth Gold had said to her earlier.

"WHAT'S IT DOING?!" Killian shouted to anyone who would give him an answer, but Regina was too deep in thought, her mind whirring as she closed her eyes briefly.

"It's snuffing out the light…" Regina finally said.

She realised Emma was the lightest thing this Earth had ever seen.

As the Saviour and child of True Love she was pure and the Darkness now had an opportunity to destroy that.

"Well, I'm not going to let it!" Killian ran forwards, but was quickly whipped by one of the flailing black swirls of Darkness, his body being sent flying backwards.

"That's not going to work, Pirate!" Regina shouted, amazed the man could be such an idiot, especially at a time like this.

Regina was making her brain work overtime, trying to figure out what she could do to help the blonde.

Regina had to keep her emotions in check as she saw the tears rolling down Emma's cheeks, the blonde was getting weaker and she didn't have long left before the darkness took over her.

"The apprentice told me we have to do what the Sorcerer did, we have to tether it to a person to contain it…" Regina let out a sigh of relief, but almost simultaneously sucked in another of panic.

She was the person.

She couldn't let Emma go dark.

Regina had gone dark before and come back from it, she just hoped she could do it again, for Emma's sake.

"Regina!" Robin called out as Regina dashed forward towards the swirling whirlpool which seemed to be killing Emma.

"NO!" Emma shouted at Regina, Emma felt like she was being crushed and chewed alive, but she didn't want Regina to go through this again.

Regina had worked too hard to get where she was, why was she going to screw it all up now?

"There has to be another way." Emma sobbed, trying to move her hands to stop Regina, but the magic was pulling her down.

"There isn't…" Regina's lips turned down, she wanted Emma to be safe and happy, and right now she didn't care what happened to her. "You deserve your Happy Ending too…"

Regina smiled, a few tears rolling down her own reddened cheeks.

"Regina, please? Don't do this, please?" Robin ran to Regina, swirling her around with his arm around her waist. "I love you, what about our Happy Ending?" He begged, as if Regina turning into the Dark One would be the end of their relationship.

"I love you…" Regina smiled, pressing her forehead against Robin's, before using her magic to push him back and plunging the dagger into the Darkness.

The Darkness immediately released Emma, Hook embracing Emma's sobbing figure tightly in his strong arms.

Emma watched from Killian's chest as the Darkness swirled down Regina's arm, encasing her chest and her body before wrapping her entirely in it's power.

"Regina…" Emma whisper of a sob caused her arm to jerk out and try and touch Regina's shivering figure.

Killian held her tightly, refusing to let her go.

Regina was screaming with pain, Emma not able to prevent her heart from breaking as the cries of agony reached her ears.

"I'm sorry…" Emma couldn't watch anymore, burying her head in Killian's chest, the man's arm pulling her closer and rubbing her back.

Suddenly, there was silence.

All that could be heard was Emma's occasional whimper.

The blonde quickly collected herself, smiling lightly as Killian pressed a rough kiss on her forehead.

Regina was gone.

All that was left in her place was a shiny silver dagger.

The words ' _Regina Mills'_ engraved on the controller of the Dark One.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED, THIS IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER LONG FIC, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	2. The New Dark One

**NEW CHAPTER DEDICATED TO MY FELLOW 'ALCOHOL SQUAD' MEMBERS, HESTER AND JANETTE 3**

 **IF YOU WANT TO FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM: SWENQUEENTRASH**

 **ENJOY... (AND DON'T WORRY ROBIN WILL BE OUT OF THE PICTURE VERY SOON, AND HOOK NOT FAR BEHIND!)**

 **VIVALASWANQUEEN**

CHAPTER 2: THE NEW DARK ONE

"Emma, are you ok?!" Mary Margaret ran over to her Daughter, cupping her damp cheeks in her hands.

Emma was still shaking, Hook's arms stayed protectively around her waist, even as she span to look at her worried Mother.

"I'm fine…" Emma wriggled from Hook's grip, throwing him a wayward smile, before returning her attention back to the task at hand. "We have to get to Regina, before she has the chance to do anything bad!"

Emma was desperate to find the brunette who had just saved her.

The blonde haphazardly pushed the clingy woman's hands from her cheeks.

She had to be strong, she had no idea what that thing had just done to Regina, but she was sure as hell going to find out.

"Are you ok, though? Emma that thing nearly killed you!" Mary Margaret questioned relentlessly, not able to see past her own Daughter's suffering to empathize with whatever had happened to Regina.

Emma let out a low growl, wishing sometimes her birth Mother would puff away, or melt into the ground, Emma loved her, but at times like these she was just too much to handle.

"That thing took Regina, now I'm going to find her!" Emma shouted, pushing away from the whole group, not before grasping the dagger.

"That will be easy, dearie." Gold's voice sounded, Emma groaning and thanking her lucky stars all at the same time.

Gold knew all there was to know about Dark Magic, but he had once been the Dark One and Emma never had any reason to fully trust the man.

He made her feel constantly uneasy and made her want to squirm in her shoes, but she refused to let it show.

"Where is she?" Emma asked, waving the dagger around as she spoke.

"You'll want to be careful with that now, that's tethered to the Evil Queen and the Dark One…" His monotonous voice and unwavering confidence royally pissed Emma off, it made her want to punch him right in his smug little mouth.

"Where is she?" Emma practically growled.

"Now, now… Let's play nice, I'm sure you'll be coming to me a few more times before sunrise with some… Issues…" He smirked, Emma staring menacingly at him until he finally decided to tell her what she wanted. "There's a portal in the woods where she'll emerge…"

And without further ado Gold waved his hand and the whole troupe was transported to a dark part of the woods.

Emma glared at Robing who couldn't seem to care less about finding Regina.

"Are you sure she'll be here?" David asked, he seemed on edge and his arms were once again tugging Mary Margaret close to his body.

"We don't have to be here, love, this isn't our problem…" Hook nudged at Emma's arms, the blonde yanking her arm away from him.

"She saved me from this… Whatever this is!" Emma shouted, her voice spitting venom at Hook's latest remark.

Sometimes she wondered what the hell went through his head, the inconsiderate shit that seemed to leap from his mouth was unbelievable.

"The least we can do is help find her…" She then continued to trudge through the wooded area.

Emma stilled, as did everyone else as a ruffling sound in the trees could be heard.

"Regina?!" Emma shouted, following the noise, Hook close behind her, his hand grabbing her before she could get very far.

"What if this is a trap? What if she's going to hurt you?" Hook questioned, Emma grunted, pushing his hand away, he obviously didn't want to be here, but he didn't have to be so blatantly rude about it!

Mary Margaret, David and Robin trailed slightly behind, Emma cursing as Gold was no longer anywhere in site.

But Emma pushed the thought from her head, she was focused on finding Regina and getting her safe first.

Emma jumped as a cool hand rested on her elbow, she turned to see Regina had emerged from behind a nearby tree.

"Oh, thank God." Emma wrapped the brunette tightly in her embrace, thanking heaven above Regina looked relatively ok.

She seemed to have had a strange wardrobe change, the usually smartly dressed Mayor now donned a dark grey dress, which reached her feet, and a scratchy brown hooded cloak, which looked like she had picked it straight off a homeless person.

"Thank you…" Emma whispered as the two eventually separated, their long hug had given the others time to catch up.

Regina smiled lightly, her head was spinning and she felt positively sick, but she was ultimately happy that she had spared Emma from this experience.

"Robin?" Regina's voice caught in her throat as she spotted her taller lover.

She disentangled herself from Emma's arms and ran directly to him, flinging her arms dramatically around his neck and bringing him close.

Her eyes filled with tears as she didn't feel him return her love, instead his arms pushed her away.

Regina pined desperately for his touch, feeling magic sparking at her fingertips as she had to control her upset.

Her bottom lip trembled and Emma looked on angrily as she watched the exchange between the two.

"Regina, I can't do this…" He started, Emma watched Regina falter backwards.

Hook tapped on Emma's shoulder, but she once again batted him away, knowing at any moment she wouldn't be able to stop herself intervening.

"I have to think of Roland, what if you hurt me, or hurt him?" He backed away from Regina, as if scared she might explode at any second.

"I would never hurt you…" Regina's voice cracked and splintered, Emma's jaw setting in a hard line as she heard the pain in Regina's voice.

"I can't… I can't… You have to understand, I need to protect my son." Robin took another step backwards, Regina reached out from his face but he pushed her hand away roughly.

"Ok…" Regina whispered, her hand dropped to her side, fiddling with the loose threads from her jacket.

"Go back to Town with my Parents and Robin, I'm going to take Regina to see Gold, see what he has to say about all of this…" Emma turned to Hook, the man pouting, the sight utterly ridiculous on a fully grown Pirate with a stubbly beard.

But Emma couldn't help letting out a quiet throaty chuckle, kissing his lips then pushing him away.

Emma went after Regina, who seemed to have made her way deeper into the forest.

"Regina?" Emma begged the brunette to slow, Emma cursing herself for now wearing more practical shoes.

Her current boots were slipping and not at all appropriate for chasing an upset woman around a forest.

"He's right Emma, I'm not safe to be around." Regina's voice was choked by unshed tears and unspoken fears.

"Hey…" Emma finally caught Regina's hand, their palms tingling as they met, but Emma refusing to let go. "You're an idiot."

Emma rubbed the back of Regina's hands with the pad of her thumb.

"Which makes a nice change from it being me…" Regina smirked lightly at Emma's comment, knowing what she had done was completely idiotic and Emma was right. "Thank you, I know you can fight this Darkness, and you can freaking well do it without that Goddam awful excuse of a man…"

Emma bit her tongue as she saw Regina's eyes glaze over.

"He's protecting his Son, there's nothing awful about that…" Regina pulled her hand from Emma's.

"I know, he's awful for leaving you to fight this alone." Emma reiterated her point, knowing Regina wouldn't be able to argue with that. "Now, we need to go and see Gold to see what we can do about controlling this Darkness." Emma waved the dagger which was resting in her left palm.

"Careful, dear…" Regina wanted desperately to take the shiny object from the Saviour's grasp, but for now that was the safest place it could be. "Just… Don't let me hurt anyone…" Regina whispered, looking down at the floor, for the first time noticing her odd attire.

"I promise." Emma nodded, before tugging at Regina's sleeve and leading them back towards the main heart of Storybrooke.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW, I LOVE READING THEM! SEE YOU SOON!**


	3. Controlling the Darkness

**THIS CHPATER 100% ABSOLOUTLEY HAS TO BE DEDICATED TO 'LauraTheChef' FOR HER HILARIOUS REVIEW ON MY LAST CHAPTER, IN WHICH SHE REFERRED TO HOOD AS A 'pine cone' AND VOICING THE NEED FOR HOOK'S HOOK TO BE BE SHOVED 'where the sun don't shine'. YOUR REVIEW JUST REALLY MADE MY DAY, SO THIS ONE IS FOR YOU!**

 **SOME MORE PROTECTIVE EMMA AND SAD 'GINA. (EXPECT TO SEE QUITE A BIT OF THIS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!)**

 **ANYHOO, ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 3: CONTROLLING THE DARKNESS

They started their slow walk back to Storybrooke, Emma wasn't confident enough to use her magic to poof them both back and Regina looked like she was about to be sick, so Emma left it.

Emma walked a few paces behind Regina, the older woman seemed to be shivering, her complexion a ghostly translucent colour and her steps were shaky.

Emma had to withhold the great urge she had to bundle Regina into her arms and squeeze the worries from her exhausted body.

The younger woman berated herself, that should be her, she should be the Dark One, she should be the one fighting to stay Good.

But once again Regina had saved her, she had stopped the Saviour form going Dark, and that was a debt Emma was never going to be able to repay.

Regina suddenly stopped, the brunette sinking to the floor and pulling her hands tight against she chest.

"Woah…" Emma dashed to kneel in front of the woman, running her hands up and down Regina's creased legs.

"He just left me…" Regina whispered, Emma could see black sparks flicking from Regina's fingers and singeing the grey dress, leaving small holes and skin exposed. "It hurts."

Regina sounded so broken and beyond hope that Emma had no choice but to take Regina's hands in her own, they sparked again, but this time to magic was light, a warm feeling seeping through both women's bodies.

"I'm sorry, I should be the Dark One…" Emma rubbed soothing patterns on the back of Regina's hands, the brunette lightly humming in appreciation of the action.

"Don't be sorry dear, I couldn't have lived with myself anymore if I hadn't at least tried to save you. I've been Dark before…" Regina mumbled, biting her lip as her misty hazel eyes connected with Emma's shining green.

"You shouldn't have to go through this again, it's not fair." Emma licked her chapped lips, for the first time realising how close her and Regina really were to one another.

A sob loudly rippled from Regina's chest, one of her hands flying out of Emma's to clamp over her mouth as she leant sideways to throw up over the floor.

Emma's hand was immediately on Regina's back, rubbing it softy and rhythmically, her other hand still tightly clamped in Regina's.

"Alright… Regina, it's ok… Don't be upset…" Emma could feel Regina's body shaking and sobbing beneath her hand.

Emma scooted closer so her arm was around Regina's waist, holding her gently as she wiped her face and sat back up straight.

"I'm sorry…" Regina jumped as she felt Emma's hand squeeze her own, she pulled backwards, shuffling on her butt until Emma got the message to let go.

Emma smiled her crooked smile that made Regina's heart flutter, the brunette having no choice but to return with a weak grin.

"I guess the Darkness isn't all as easy as Gold made it look, eh?" Emma half smiled again, bouncing onto her heels and offering Regina a hand up.

The brunette shook her head gently, her hand resting on her still churning stomach.

"I need a minute…" Regina said, before promptly turning over and vomiting again.

Emma was back by her side, this time holding Regina's hair out of her face as she continued to puke.

Emma started to panic as Regina's sickness didn't seem to relent, the puke had turned into the consistency of water and Emma knew it wasn't healthy for Regina to keep throwing up.

"Regina… Hey?" Emma tapped the side of the brunette's face gently. "Can you try and stop?" Emma lifted Regina up so she was sat straighter, her vomiting seeming to cease, but the hand over her mouth told Emma she was far from done. "It's ok…"

Emma cupped the side of Regina's face, the brunette leaning into her touch and resting her tired head on Emma's palm.

Regina's hand remained over her mouth as she started to gag.

"Regina, we have to go and see Gold, ok? I'm going to phone David to come and help…" Regina started to cry again, she had seemingly lost control of her entire body as she flopped forward onto Emma.

Emma sat her butt on the ground, moving Regina so she was propped up against her chest, the brunette crying as she felt the bile rising up her throat again.

But she stopped herself, she was already felt a huge burden to Emma, she didn't want to make things worse.

Emma pulled out her phone and dialled David's number, she would have called Hook, but he had been a complete ass and she didn't think Regina would appreciate his presence.

"Emma, is everything ok?" Mary Margaret's worried voice sounded down the phone.

"Can you just put David on, please?" Emma asked, in her sweetest voice, her other hand holding Regina upright as she felt the smaller woman shaking violently in her arms.

Emma shuffled Regina gently against her as she heard Mary Margaret getting David's attention on the other end of the phone, some hushed whispering occurred before David finally spoke down the receiver.

"Emma, is everything alright?" Emma had to supress a groan, as his choice of words were so similar to Mary Margaret's.

"I need you to come back out to the woods, me and Regina didn't get very far, she's been sick and I can't really carry her by myself." Emma waited with baited breath, hoping David would agree to come alone, no Snow White trailing like lost puppy behind him.

"I'm on my way, I'll try and leave your Mother behind…" David said, Emma could already hear Mary Margaret's whimpers of protest as Emma hung up the phone.

"I feel a bit better…" Regina sounded breathless, but her hand had moved from in front of her face, her hand now laid on Emma's shoulder, clinging helplessly to the leather of Emma's jacket.

Regina hiccupped, her face turning green again, but she seemed to have the puking under control.

"David's on his way to come get us, we need to see Gold, then I can take you home." Emma didn't complain as Regina rubbed her sickly face into her jumper, it was an action Emma would have expected a baby to perform, not a grown woman, and certainly not a Dark One.

As they waited, they sat in silence, Emma knowing that Regina like this was definitely not what she had thought the Dark One would look like.

Rumpelstiltskin had been gross, badly groomed and somewhat shiny in some lights.

Regina just looked tired, helpless and not at all like an Evil Queen, let alone a ruler of all things Evil.

Emma wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to magic, her own magic was very underdeveloped and Regina had spent entire weeks training Emma to do the simplest of things, for that reason, her initial judgement of Regina she decided could probably not be trusted and although she knew Regina would never intentionally hurt anyone, the Darkness inside her might.

She was pulled from her thoughts as branches snapping underfoot could be heard, and David's clear voice sounded through the empty woods.

Emma looked down to see Regina had fallen fast asleep in her arms, the woman looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, so Emma refused to move and risk disturbing the slumbering sorceress.

"David." Emma smiled as the man appeared, alone and without the bumbling pixie haircut he called a Wife. "I don't know what happened, she just kind of threw up, everywhere… I think we need to go and see Gold."

"Agreed." David nodded, her crouched down, his knee cracking as he did so, but choosing to ignore his bodies protests.

He scooped Regina up bridal style, her head lolling what looked painfully around.

Emma jumped up, making sure the dagger was in her hand.

She then rested her hand on the back of Regina's head, caressing her head gently through her hair.

"Let's go…" David started to walk, Emma unconsciously following, David's heart swelling with pride as Emma's attention was solely on Regina's welfare.

As they reached the Pawn Shop, Emma decided it would be wise to wake Regina beforehand, not sure what Gold would want.

Emma shook Regina gently, the brunette wriggling in David's arms and causing him to have to lower her to the floor.

She opened her eyes, wide with shock as she saw David in front of her.

Dark sparks shot from her fingers, her eyes glazing over with a Dark mist, David taking a quick step back, Emma quickly taking his place.

"Stop, Regina." Emma's hands encased Regina's once again, the Darkness turning into bright white and their hands tingling at the contact.

Regina's eyes watered, her eyes passing Emma and locking onto David who was hugging his arms around his body, as if worried Regina would do something to hurt him.

Emma simply ignored David's pathetic, silent cry for help, pulling Regina gently inside the shop.

"I wondered when you two would make an appearance." Gold chuckled, Regina standing up straight, but she still felt ill and her legs wobbled as her hand tightened around Emma's. "Now, now, dearie, I'm here to help chase all your worries away."

Gold chuckled again, his limping form making it's way over to the two women.

"I see the Darkness doesn't quite agree with you anymore." Gold glanced over Regina's pale figure, her free arm hugging her stomach as she stood worryingly still against Emma's side.

"Just tell us what we're supposed to do… To get rid of this… The Darkness." Emma asked him, keeping her body half covering Regina's, her radar still warning her that Gold was up to no good.

"Oh there's no getting rid of it… That thing is here to stay, inside of our dear Madame Mayor." He chuckled again.

"I won't go Dark, not like you did." Regina said defiantly, shrinking back down as Gold laughed at her.

"We've been down this path before dearie, me and you, didn't end so well that time. What makes you think it'll be any better now?" Gold smirked. "Just don't use your magic, if you're serious about keeping away from the Darkness. But don't expect it to be easy."

He then walked away into the back of his shop.

"That's it?" Emma called after him, Regina tugging her to calm down. "That's all you've got to say, after all your time as the Dark One, your token piece of advice is don't use magic?!"

"That's all I have for you dearie, now please leave my shop." Gold called, Regina leading Emma reluctantly out of the shop.

"What a little piece of shit!" Emma cursed, Regina taken back by Emma's foul language.

"Emma?!" Regina sounded shocked at the swearing, her hand rubbing up Emma's tense arm.

"I'm sorry, I just thought he'd be able to give us more than that!" Emma growled quietly, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Let me get you home, we have some explaining to do with Henry."

Emma sighed, the two starting to walk.

Emma's last sentence churning up a whole new envelope of emotions in Regina's weary head.

 **YAY! I'M ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND DON'T FEAR, HOOK AND EMMA WILL BREAK UP BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENS BETWEEN OUT FAVORITE LEADING LADIES! (I'M NOT A FAN OF CHEATING ON PEOPLE, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!)**


	4. Leave Me Alone

**HOPE Y'ALL ARE STILL ENJOYING THIS! THIS IS GOING TO BE A PRETTY LONG STORY, SO BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS AND GET READY FOR A SQ ROLLER COASTER RIDE!**

CHAPTER 4: LEAVE ME ALONE

They started to walk, the two women revelling in the comfortable silence.

Regina's head was too full of worry and panic to process that she was now the Dark One.

She was the Dark One and she had to tell Henry.

She had spent the past, God knows how many, years convincing Henry she had changed for the better, that she too was a 'Good Guy'.

But all of that was lost now, because she wasn't, she was as Evil as they came.

Regina could feel the sickness rumbling back up her throat, her free hand scratching at her throat trying to calm to queasy feeling that was making her feel light headed.

She tried to focus on the scratch materiel of her dress, which she didn't remember changing into, or the scruffy cape that irritated her neck.

Her whole body felt heavier and that wasn't a feeling she enjoyed.

Emma on the other hand had a new battle raging inside her head.

She knew Henry wouldn't be too happy with his Adoptive Mother's new 'role'.

Emma worried he would pull away from Regina and cause her to hurt even more than she was right now.

For some reason as she had watched Robin's and Regina's conversation earlier the most protective and fierce side of Emma had emerged, one that had once seemed to be reserved for Henry.

Regina had saved her, and Emma knew she had to do everything she could to help Regina get rid of the Darkness.

Emma swore to herself, no matter what happened, she was going to save Regina from the Darkness.

"He's going to hate me." Emma was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Regina's hand tug sadly out of her own, the two had completely forgotten that their hands had been intertwined.

"Regina…" Emma tried to take Regina's hand again, but the brunette walked a bit faster, staying slightly ahead of the worried blonde.

Emma dashed to catch up, trying to tuck her fingers back in-between Regina's, but she tugged away.

"Don't, Miss Swan…" Regina sighed as she heard Emma suck in a quick breath, she hated that nickname and it was something Regina hadn't called her in a very long time. "Emma… I just, I know Henry, he's not going to want to be in my house, let alone talk to me."

Regina's voice cracked and she felt sick rising up her throat again as she became upset.

Emma could see the discomfort which Regina was experiencing, she wanted nothing more than to take Regina in her arms, but she didn't want to startle the obviously terrified brunette.

"I want you to take Henry, stay at your parents, stay at Hook's, I don't care…" Regina started to panic, Emma shaking her head and moving closer to Regina again.

"We're going to tell him. Then, me and him, are both going to stay at the Mansion with you…" Emma shushed Regina as she turned around to protest, Emma simply linked their arms. "We're both going to stay and fight this with you." Emma stated, Regina not knowing what to say back, so she just let Emma lead her back to the Mansion.

Emma wasn't going to run away like Robin Hood had, she swore when she got her hands on him he would lose his manhood very quickly.

As they reached the front door Regina stumbled, her feet catching on one another, so much so Emma had to use all her strength to hold her upright.

"I've got you." Emma smiled, waiting for Regina to regain her balance before they clicked open the front door and walked into the hallway.

"MUMS!" Henry's ever deepening voice sounded throughout the house, until he was finally right in front of the two.

He didn't hesitate to throw his arms around both of his Mother's necks, pulling them tightly into a hug. Regina felt Emma's smooth arm wrap around her waist, so the three of them were inexplicably close.

"What happened?" Henry finally asked, his brows furrowing to see Regina's state of dress and the prominent tears in her hazel eyes.

Regina stayed close to Emma's side, holding Emma's arm to her waist, as she didn't want to contact to end.

"Long story, kid, why don't we go into the lounge?" Emma suggested, Henry still eyeing the close proximity of his two Mother's as Emma nudged his leg with her foot, encouraging him to make his way to the lounge.

Henry sat on the large couch, Regina sitting the middle, Emma's arm still on her side as they sat.

Emma placed the Dagger on the table in front of them.

Henry's eyes grew wide and his body shrinking away from Regina as he saw her name glinting off of the Dagger.

"What did you do?" Henry glared at Regina, who promptly burst into tears, reaching out to hold Henry's hand, the young boy getting up of the chair, so Regina couldn't get to him.

"Henry, sit down, kid…" Emma smiled at him. But Henry didn't move, in fact he looked more scared than he ever had done before.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!" Regina was shivering against Emma, Emma rubbing her side with her hand gently.

"She saved me Henry, you need to sit down and we'll explain what happened." Emma watched Henry perch on the edge of the conjoining arm chair, not willing to sit too close to his Adoptive Mother, until he had heart the whole story anyway.

"After Gold freed himself from the Darkness it was loose, like it wasn't tethered to anyone…" Emma tried to explain as simply as she could, as well as she understood. "It was just kind of floating around… Well, it came after me, I guess because I'm the Saviour…"

"But…" Henry looked confused, it was Regina who was Dark, not Emma, what had happened?

"Let me finish, kid. Your Mom had the Dagger, she knew that by tethering it to a person I could be saved. She sacrificed herself for me Henry, she became Dark, so I didn't have to."

Emma looked down at Regina, who was just sat quietly, watching Henry's face for any kind of reaction.

"You saved, Ma?" Henry whispered, Regina nodding lightly, wiping her hand across her face as Henry looked up at her.

"She's the Hero…" Emma smiled, letting go of Regina as Henry cannonballed into the brunette's arms.

"You're not the Evil Queen." Henry grinned into Regina's embrace, Regina sobbing as she pulled henry closer.

"No, dear… I'm not." Regina looked over and smiled at Emma, Regina reaching her one hand out to squeeze Emma's.

'Thank – you.' She mouthed to the blonde, Emma just nodding her head slowly.

 **YAY! EMMA IS GONNA HELP 'GINA! AND YES THERE WILL BE SOME HENRY/EMMA/REGINA FLUFF BC THEY REALLY ARE THE CUTEST FAMILY!**

 **GET READY FOR A MAJOR KIND OF PLOT TWIST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! GUESS WHAT IT IS IN THE REVIEWS!**


	5. Learning to Live Again

**HEY GUYS, A NICE LONG CHAPTER! DON'T WORRY 'GINA WILL BE HAPPY AGAIN, IT JUST MIGHT TAKE SOME TIME! 7**

 **READY FOR THE PLOT TURN/TWIST?!**

CHAPTER 5: LEARNING THE LIVE AGAIN

Once Henry had calmed slightly from the revelation of his Mother being the new Dark One, he tentatively asked if he could go and play with his 'not girlfriend' Paige, both Emma and Regina nodding, Emma shouting at him to not be home too late.

As the door slammed shut, Regina let out a shuddery breath.

"Well, he took that relatively well." Emma paused as Regina shook her head, her head falling to her hands.

Emma didn't know what to, Regina seemed so vulnerable, so weak, not at all like the sarcastic bitch of a Mayor who Emma was used to arguing with.

Instead this Regina seemed to have an affinity for human contact, constant reassurance and didn't seem to be able to shake the sickness which had rooted deep into her stomach.

Regina was still sat on the couch, Emma was stood in the doorway, watching as Regina seemingly broke down.

"Regina…" Emma breathed out, she wanted so badly to comfort the distraught woman, as she could only hazard a guess as to what was going on in her head.

"I can either be sad or angry, so I have to be sad…" Regina whispered, running her hands through her hair. "I just don't want to hurt anyone!"

Regina let tears roll down her cheeks.

She jumped as Emma appeared in front of her, rubbing her hands up and down Regina's tense legs.

Regina locked eyes with Emma, the blonde gave her that awkward crooked smile that Regina loved so much.

"I don't deserve your patience, dear." Regina sighed, Emma catching Regina's hands as they dropped down from her cheeks. "Do you not remember when I threatened to kill you? Or when I did try and kill you? Or..?"

Regina's hands had started to crackle with Dark Magic, Emma soothing her with gentle circles on the back of her hand.

"I remember. But I also know that you've changed Regina, you have fought the Darkness before, you can do it again…" Emma stopped as Regina's face pale, her mouth gagging and one of her hands flying to her stomach.

Emma quickly jumped out of the way, her free hand now resting on Regina's back as she started to throw up again.

"We have to go and see Whale…" Emma mumbled more to herself, than Regina, but the brunette caught on, shaking her head and crying as the small amount of puking seemed to cease.

Emma concentrated and used her Magic to clear the vomit off the floor.

"I'm just tired, I'm sure Gold said it was because of the Darkness inside of me." Regina mumbled, but she didn't sound totally convinced.

"I don't care what Gold said, I don't trust that bastard…" Emma bit her lip, knowing Regina's hatred for her cursing. "We're going to see Whale." Emma stated, no longer taking no for an answer.

"It's late Emma… I doubt he'll be at the Hospital." Regina tried to wriggle out of it, but Emma simply plucked her phone from her pocket.

"Good thing I've got this number then, I'll get him to do a home visit." Emma left her one hand on Regina's back, the other held her phone to her ear.

She listened to the dialling tone, a small groan left Regina's mouth as she rocked forward again, Emma worried she was going to be sick again, but she just seemed to be queasy.

"Doctor Whale?" The creepy Frankenstein creator picked up his phone, Emma eternally thankful that he had answered it.

"I need you to come around to Regina's house, to the Mayor's Mansion…" Emma corrected herself, letting her hand caress Regina's back as she looked as if she might start throwing up again any moment now.

"I have heard rumours…" Whale just wanted to know the latest gossip.

"She won't stop throwing up, can you get here?" Emma asked, pissed off that he was overlooking his first duty as a Doctor, to care for his patient.

Emma just wished people here would mind their own business, everyone seemed to stick their noses in places that they didn't belong.

"Of course, I'll be there in 5." He promised, Emma not giving him a chance to say anything else as she hung up.

She gritted her teeth, putting her phone down on the side, before focusing her attention back to Regina, who looked even worse than when the Darkness had first taken over her body.

"I feel awful." Regina grumbled, hiccupping and clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Shh… Hey…" Emma brought Regina up so she was sat upright again, the brunette leaning heavily against Emma's body.

"I'm sorry…" Regina mumbled, Emma just quietened her and they remained in that position until a loud knocking sounded at the door.

Emma got up carefully, leaning Regina backwards to open the door, Whale inviting himself in.

Emma led him to the living room, where Regina was stretched out now, laid on the sofa.

Emma gasped to see a small bump on Regina's stomach, now feeling rather stupid for having called the Doctor.

"That's the first I've seen her stomach…" Emma whispered, Whale nodded, his brain seemingly switching to Doctor mode, as he knelt next to Regina.

Regina tensed as she felt a new presence beside her. Her eyes clamped shut and she wished for the man to leave, she wanted to be alone.

Her mind ticked as she realised that actually wasn't true.

She wanted Emma there. 'Shit' Regina thought, her whole life had been built about not trusting or having a need for anyone else.

Now here she was, her need for Emma growing stronger with every second she laid on the sofa, feeling lone and terrified.

"Regina, I think you know why you're so sick, don't you?" His voice sounded accusing and that just led to further upsetting Regina.

"Just because I've put on a bit of weight, that doesn't make me ill!" Regina growled dangerously, Emma dashing beside her as flames flew from Regina's hands.

Emma watched as Regina's teary eyes opened and her brown orbs latched onto Emma's green ones, both women's face swimming with an array of emotions.

"Woah, Regina chill, you're pregnant." Emma paused as she grabbed Regina's failing hands, her eyes opened wide as saucers.

A sick feeling rooted in Emma's stomach, Regina didn't know, this was news to her as much as it was news to everyone else.

Emma started to suddenly doubt her initial diagnosis, her head spinning as Regina let out a small whimper.

"Aren't you?" Emma bit her lip hard as Regina shook her head defiantly.

"I can't… I can't have children…" Regina whispered, Whale was pulling out a portable Doppler, in the hope of catching the child's heartbeat.

Emma sighed, watching Whale set up the machine.

Regina clutched to Emma's hands tightly, her head was spinning.

What Emma had suggested, about her being with child, it was impossible. Wasn't it?

"I need to pull up your dress." Whale said, Regina nodding, clinging to Emma's hand, shaking violently.

Regina was basically stripped of her decency as she laid in her rucked up dress and small panties.

Whale ran the machine over Regina's stomach, the brunette letting out a cry as a fast heartbeat filled the room.

"Oh God…" Regina cried, one of her hands caressed her slightly swollen stomach. "There's actually a baby in here?" Regina asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'll send you some details of a few birthing classes which run, there are a few at the moment…" Whale stopped as Regina sobbed, pulling away from both of them, Emma deciding to give her a moment.

The both of them exited the room, Regina curling up into a small ball on the sofa.

"She's about 3 and ½ to 4 months pregnant." Whale said as he stood, following Emma's arm, which led him to the front door.

"Thanks." Emma smiled awkwardly, not sure if she should be chatting about Regina's personal information with this man without her consent.

Nevertheless, she stayed quiet and followed the man until they were at the closed front door.

"It's important she attends the prenatal classes, especially since she's the…" He left of the words Dark One, Emma just nodding and ushering him out of the door.

Emma knew Regina would be panicking about whether the baby was effected by her Darkness, Emma deciding to grab her phone from her butt pocket once again and phone Gold.

"Good Evening, once again, Miss Swan." Emma had to grit her teeth at the sound of his voice.

He was enjoying every second Regina was suffering and every second he was free of the Darkness.

"Regina is pregnant, can you just tell me if the is going to be effected by the Darkness..?" Emma asked, hoping for once in his life Gold would just give her a straight answer.

"Was the child conceived before or after the Darkness took hold of her?" Gold asked.

"Before, obviously…" Emma scoffed, Gold just chuckling lightly.

"Then the baby will be fine." He stated, Emma punching the door in joy, halting as she heard Regina's sobs hurtling through the otherwise quiet Mansion.

"Thanks." Emma said, ignoring whatever the irritating man was saying and hung up on him.

Emma dashed to the lounge, flinging herself next to Regina on the floor.

"Hey…" Emma was interrupted as Regina let out an even louder sob, indicating she didn't want to talk right now. "I'm here Regina, and I have good news…"

Emma rolled Regina over on the sofa, so she was facing her.

"Your baby isn't affected by the Darkness…" Regina sniffled, hiccupping as she looked at Emma with confused eyes. "I spoke to Gold, your baby is ok."

She smiled, Regina hiccupped again, not sure if she believed Emma, her hand stroking her lightly protruding belly.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Regina whispered, Emma resting her hand on Regina's, which was laid on top of her stomach.

"This baby is hope Regina, it's something to look forward to." Emma smiled, moving their hands gently over the bump. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Thank you." Regina whispered, really grateful she at least had Emma and Henry on her side, right now she didn't care what anyone else was thinking.

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!**


	6. I'm Scared

**THIS WAS A SAD CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE, BUT I REALLY ENJOYED GOING THROUGH THE EMOTIONS OF REGINA AND EMMA NOW REGINA IS THE DARK ONE, AND INCLUDING HENRY BECAUSE IT'S NOT LIKE THEY WOULD LEAVE HIM OUT OF SOMETHING SO MAJOR AS HIS MOTHER BEING THE NEW DARK ONE!**

 **ENJOY...**

CHAPTER 6: I'M SCARED

Later that Evening Henry returned home, he was late, very late, much later than he had promised his Mothers.

He was surprised that he hadn't had 500 texts off Regina to check he wasn't dead in a hole somewhere, that was usually followed by a few phone calls off Emma nagging him to come home to get Regina's worrying ass off her back.

So when he entered the house and it was silent he was slightly suspicious.

Even though his two Mothers had learnt to co-exist, he didn't quite put it past either of them to kill the other with a fireball and deny all knowledge of it.

He tiptoed through the house, curious as to what they were up to, his eyes almost bulging from his head as he entered the lounge.

Emma was sat quietly with Regina in her lap, rocking the brunette back and forth.

One of Emma's hands wrapped around Regina's back, the other resting on her stomach, which seemed to bulge slightly from her figure.

Emma's cheek was rested on Regina's head, the brunette had her eyes closed, but Henry couldn't tell if she was just relaxed or sleep.

Henry leaned in the doorway, listening to Emma's singing quietly as their bodies rocked to and fro.

"I can read your foolish mind, going dark from time to time…" Henry watched in awe as Emma comforted his Mother in a way he had never seen Robin or anyone else do before. "See the writing on the wall, we can't be saved we knew it after all…"

Henry looked at Regina who was curling tighter against Emma, the small hand she had gripping on Emma's top seemed to get tighter.

Emma quietly shushed her, rubbing her hand across her back, Regina soon settling back down.

"How is my heart supposed to beat, how is my heart supposed to beat..?"

Henry cursed himself as he heard the urge to sneeze tickle his nostrils, an almighty sneeze erupted from his mouth.

Emma jumped at the noise, not realising Henry had come home, Regina on the other hand was snoring lightly, her mouth partially open and her head limp against Emma's chest.

"Henry…" Emma breathed out, her brunette son entering the room and glancing at Regina worryingly. "It's gone midnight, where have you been?"

Emma glanced at the clock, cursing herself for not checking up on Henry earlier.

"With Paige, have you been with Mum this whole time?" He asked, Emma nodding slowly, her head still resting lightly on top of Regina's.

"Are you gonna stay?" Henry asked after a paused, Emma pulling a blanket from beside her and Regina and wrapping it around the tired woman's shoulder.

"I can't leave your Mother alone, especially after Robin…" Emma bit her tongue, Regina hadn't exactly told Henry about their impromptu break up.

"What happened with Robin, Ma?" Henry tried to impersonate his Mother's evil stare but Emma just shook her head. "Did he leave her because of… Because… Because she turned into the Dark One?"

"Yeah…" Emma sighed, there was no point in lying to Henry if he had already worked it out.

"Idiot." Henry mumbled, his eyes falling over his Mother's crumpled form.

"Yes, idiot." Emma agreed.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Regina seemed deep in her sleep, not disturbing as Emma shifted her leg, as it was starting to cramp up.

"Is she ok?" Henry asked, not used to seeing Regina so fragile and willing to accept help, especially not off the Saviour.

"She's not Henry." Emma rubbed her cheek on Regina's head, inhaling the apple scent which was left from Regina's last hair wash. "She's scared she's going to hurt you. She can hear voices, that's how we ended up like this..."

Emma gestured to their intimate position.

"She said my touch helped keep the voices away. She thinks she either has to be sad or angry, so she's choosing to be sad. She's afraid it she's angry she'll hurt you, or someone else."

"She's choosing to be sad?" Henry felt tears building up in his eyes.

He couldn't quite believe he had ever accused this woman of being the Evil Queen, she was the single most selfless person he had ever met.

"She thinks she's protecting you, kid, we just need to be here for her…" Emma was interrupted from the beginning of her speech as the doorbell rang incessantly.

"Who the hell is that?!" Emma growled, annoyed as Regina was aroused from her slumber.

"What? What?" Regina mumbled tiredly, her mouth not quite cooperating due to a lack of sufficient sleep.

"Henry, stay here with your Mom, I'm going to see who it is." Emma slipped Regina off her lap, Henry taking spot and taking hold of Regina's hands.

"Hey, Mom…" Henry smiled, taking Regina into his arms and holding her close.

Emma left the two embracing as she cautiously opened the front door.

"Killian?!" Emma's eyes opened wide as the Pirate shoved his way into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking the Evil Queen hadn't killed you! Or should I call her the Dark One now?!" Killian stepped forward to kiss Emma, but she took a big step backwards.

"What do you want, Killian? Other than to accuse that poor woman of anything other than saving me?!" Emma could feel her anger growing, and Regina's cries could once again be hear, muffling Henry's words of comfort.

"For God's sakes Swan, you've got the boy here? He's in danger, let me take him!" The one handed Pirate went to step into the living room, Emma effectively blocking his path.

"Don't you dare, I'm handling this. Stay out of this, I'll phone you tomorrow." Emma ushered him back towards the door, the man pouting once again.

"I missed you tonight." He leaned forward, Emma groaning and rolling her eyes. "Can't I at least get a kiss?"

Emma smirked, placing a chaste kiss against his lips before slamming the door and closing her eyes.

She felt nothing.

His kiss, his presence, his touch, made her feel nothing.

Emma was drawn from her self-pity as Henry ran into to hall.

"I don't think Mom can breathe." He shouted, Emma dashing after him as he ran back to Regina's side.

Henry was trying his best to calm Regina, but in doing so his arms were tightly constricting around the panicking woman, Emma knowing this was making things much worse.

"Henry, kid, can you go and make your Mom a cup of tea?" Emma asked, seeing Regina's breathing was really shallow and her sobbing wasn't making it any worse. "Please, kid, let me help her?" Emma asked, Henry conceding and making his way into the Kitchen.

"You should leave…" Regina sobbed breathlessly.

"No. I shouldn't." Emma said adamantly. "Can I hold you?" Emma asked, Regina whimpering and practically falling off the sofa and into Emma's arms."Alright, I've got you."

"I can hear his voice, in my head…" Regina sobbed, almost fitting in Emma's arms.

"Ok, I'm here now, I'll protect you…" Emma shushed the brunette, rubbing her back gently and trying to remember the words to the song she was singing earlier.

Regina shuddered in her arms.

Emma shifted so Regina's legs were straddled around her, much like how she would hold a small child. Emma rubbed Regina's back rhythmically, worried as Regina's breaths didn't synchronise with her soothing actions.

"I think I'm going to die…" Regina whispered, Emma letting out a choked sob as she pulled the brunette closer.

"You're ok, you're going to be fine, just keep breathing, I'm right here with you." Emma cried, tears rolling freely down her cheeks as she realised just how panicked Regina really was.

"Summer rain was pouring down, we forgot the world around…" Emma started to sing, as that had been how she had calmed Regina down last time.

Regina continued to shake violently, clinging to Emma like a lifeline.

Emma caressed Regina's back, hoping Henry would stay busy for a while longer so Regina would completely calm down.

"Staying up to count the stars, if we believe, we believe the world was ours…" The blonde felt Regina nuzzle into her shoulder, her arms loosening partially on her back. "How is my heart supposed to beat, how is my heart supposed to beat, how is my heart supposed to beat, without you…"

Emma finished the chorus, glad to find Regina fast asleep in her arms.

Henry chose that moment to enter the room, he had tears on his cheeks and Emma beckoned him to sit next to her.

"She's going to be ok, kid! I'm the Saviour, me and you will figure this out for you Mom, ok?" Emma asked, Henry nodding sadly and leaning onto his conjoined Mother's letting out a few of his own sobs as Emma enveloped him into the tight hug.

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **ALSO THE SONG USED IS ONE TWO - WITHOUT YOU (FROM GREY'S ANATOMY!) PLEASE LISTEN TO IT, IT'S AN INCREDIBLE SONG!**


	7. Soothing

**HEY AGAIN CUTIES! HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS, I DON'T QUITE KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING AS I HAVEN'T REALLY PLANNED IT :O**

 **ANYHOO, ENJOY...**

CHAPTER 7: SOOTHING

As Emma awoke she remembered the hazy events of the Evening before.

Emma had carefully lifted Regina from the carpeted floor, depositing Regina's shivering body onto the sofa.

Regina had subsequently disturbed and somehow persuaded Emma to join her in her huge bed upstairs.

Emma now shuffled gently under the covers, to pull her phone out of her jacket pocket, glad when Regina didn't disturb.

She could feel the woman's slightly pronounced stomach resting on her toned belly.

Emma smiled lightly, pressing a feather like kiss on the crown of Regina's head, before turning her attention to her phone.

She had several messages from Whale, an invitation a pre-natal check up and scan later that day.

She also had 6 messages off Killian, all feigning worry over Emma's life, imagining Regina had killed her, or worse!

The final 2 were off David, expressing his concern that he hadn't heard from her in almost 12 hours.

Henry, who had been persuaded to sleep in his own bed now came bounding into the room.

It was as if Regina was trained to awake as Henry did, her eyes fluttering slowly open as Henry's weight caused a dip in the bed.

"Morning…" Regina mumbled, seemingly not fazed at the fact that her head was pressed lightly against Emma's breast.

"Hey Mom, Ma…" He grinned, never before had he woken up to find both his Mother's in the same house, not fighting, not kidnapped against their will, just laid together in bed.

Suddenly, the peace was interrupted, as Regina's home phone began to ring.

Henry jumped off the bed, answering the phone.

"Mom! It's Whale, he wants to speak to you." He thrusted the phone into Regina's hands, the woman looking visibly flustered.

"Come on, kid, let's go and make pancakes…" Emma slipped off the bed, Henry skipping happily after her as Emma glanced back at Regina who curled up on the bed, the phone pressed to her ear.

"Can we make banana pancakes? They're Mom's favourite!" Henry bounced down the stairs, Emma catching his arm as she was sure that he was going to tumble head over heels down the stair case.

"As long as your know how to make them kid, my menu ranges from grilled cheese, to beans on toast…" Emma laughed as Henry scrunched up his nose and sprinted off to the Kitchen.

By the time she reached the room Henry had half of the working surface covered in food.

"What the hell is a 'skillet'?!" Emma glanced at the recipe Henry had on the side. Henry held up a frying pan.

"Duh!" Henry chuckled as Emma rolled her eyes.

"That's a frying pan, kid! No two words about it!" Emma laughed, her attention reverting to Regina as she appeared at the door.

"I uhh… Henry, before we eat breakfast I need to tell you something." Regina sat down heavily on a stool at the Breakfast bar.

Regina had tears in her eyes, Henry dashed to beside her, sitting on the stool next to her.

"Please don't hate me?" Regina whimpered, Henry furrowing his brows and looking at Emma for an explanation. "I'm pregnant, I'm having a baby!" Regina blurted out.

Regina had fully expected Henry to throw a tantrum, kicking and screaming as he berated Regina for adopting him and now carrying a child of her own.

But instead his chubby cheeks grew into the widest smile.

Henry reached out his hand to touch Regina's stomach, the woman flinched backwards, looking over at Emma who nodded, taking hold of Henry's hands gently as she rounded the counter.

"Mom is really having a baby?" Henry grinned, wrapping his arms around Emma's neck and squeezing tightly. "Will it be my little Brother or Sister?" Henry asked seriously, looking at Regina who nodded, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Woah…" Emma gasped lightly as she looked over at Regina, her tears were dark and almost black.

Emma let go of Henry, running her hands over Regina's unexpected cheeks.

The woman jumped, almost falling off her stool.

The black liquid turning pure white on Emma's fingers.

"Your tears are black."

"The Darkness is inside me…" Regina whispered, Emma rolling the shining liquid on her palm.

"But it turns light when it touches me."

"We're opposites Emma, together we balance one another out." Regina was just thinking out loud.

"You're not all bad Regina, I promise I will do anything to get this Darkness out of you…" Emma brushed her hand across Regina's cheek, this time Regina's whole cheeks fluttered with bright white light.

"Operation Spark." Henry said, the two women blinked and looked over to their Son.

If they were both honest they had half-forgotten Henry was even in the room.

"What, kid?" Emma asked, knowing Henry's tendency to turn every situation, no matter it's proportion into an 'operation'.

"Operation Spark, that's what we're going to call this, me and you helping get rid of the Darkness. Because when you and Mom touch you spark." Henry smiled, obviously proud of his inventive name.

"I like it." Emma smiled, watching Regina not gently beside her.

They made breakfast quickly, Emma and Henry leading the conversation, Regina happy to listen to the two bickering and joking as Emma flipped the pancakes.

Emma and Henry devoured their pancakes within seconds of making them.

Regina, on the other hand, sat nibbling half-heartedly at the pancake before pushing it around her plate.

"Can I go play with Paige, today?" Henry asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he pestered Emma who was washing up their plates. "Please, please, please, Ma?"

Emma chuckled, looking over at Regina who looked a tad green as she was hunched over her food.

No one had said anything about Regina's lack of a wardrobe change, the brunette still donning the grey baggy dress.

But Emma guessed it was comfortable over her growing stomach, so the topic was left alone.

"Sure, kid, just be back in time for dinner, alright?" Henry nodded eagerly, and within 10 minutes he was out of the door.

"Who was on the phone?" Emma asked as she scooped Regina's mauled pancake from in front of her and piled it into the bin.

"Whale…" Regina's voice was shaky as she lowered herself off the stool, Emma watching Regina's hand fall unconsciously to her belly.

"Are you gonna be sick?" Emma looked around, wondering what the hell she could use as a makeshift bowl.

"No, I'm just… He wants me to go in for a scan, a proper one, to check everything." Regina bit her lip, gazing at her lightly swelled stomach and rubbing her hand up and down it gently. "Will you… Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will, when's your appointment?" Emma asked.

"In 20 minutes." Regina whispered, Emma laughing and running her hands through her hair.

"It's a good thing I didn't get unchanged last night, come I'll drive us." Emma smiled, pulling Regina to her feet and leading her towards the car.

They arrived at the Hospital a short 10 minutes later.

Regina hadn't realised the car had stopped until Emma had opened the passenger door to see if the brunette was ok.

Emma crouched down, resting on her heels and taking Regina's hand in her own.

"Why are you here?" Regina whispered so quietly Emma almost didn't catch what she said.

"Well, you asked me Regina." Emma furrowed her brows, not sure what Regina was really getting at."

"I don't mean now, I mean, why are you helping me? I'm the Evil Queen and the Dark One, what if I hurt you? Or Henry? Or anyone else?" Regina bit her lip looking at Emma who shook her head.

"It's not who you are anymore, we just have to keep the Darkness under control, and I know it's hard Regina and I'm sorry, but I'm staying." Emma took Regina's hand and helped her out of the car.

"Thank you." Regina managed a half smile.

"Now let's go and check up on this little munchkin." Emma started to walk, Regina keeping a firm grip on her hand.

Whale quickly ushered the two women into a private room.

Emma was glad the waiting room was basically empty, as she didn't know how well Regina would deal with hushed whispers right at this second.

"Right, Mom to be…" Whale gestured to the table, Regina having to loose Emma's hand so she could get onto the table.

Regina once again quickly sought out Emma's hands, the two having become accustomed with the light glowing their hands produced left Whale in a daze.

But he had lived in the Enchanted Forest, and under a curse for 28 years, he had seen basically everything.

He pulled a blanket up to Regina's waist then asked if it was ok for him to roll up her dress, she nodded watching as Emma got the first peek of Regina's stomach.

Emma's eyes grew wide with surprise as she saw the defined round shape that stuck out from Regina's figure.

She was unsure as to how Regina hadn't guessed she was pregnant, but Emma presumed she had other things on her mind.

"This is going to be cold." Whale warned, Emma shuffling closer to the bed on her chair, as she felt Regina shiver from the gel.

"Can I find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Regina asked quietly, tugging Emma's hands closer to her chest, as if it was a comfort blanket.

"Of course, let's see…" Whale ran the Doppler over Regina's stomach, backwards and forwards until he found a good angle and turned the screen so Regina could see.

Regina let out a low sob, clutching tightly onto Emma's hands.

"Hey… Everything's ok, look at that little munchkin." Emma grinned, memories of when she had her first scan with Henry came flooding back.

Neither were the best circumstances, but still the rush of overwhelming love and emotions seemed to be there each time.

"That little munchkin is a girl." Whale smiled, Emma didn't think she'd ever seen him genuinely smile and didn't know if she really liked it.

Nevertheless, Regina looked thrilled and let a small smile tug at her scarred lip.

Whale printed out a few photos, one for Regina, one for Henry and Emma smiled as Regina passed her the other copy as if it was the most natural action in the world.

The Doctor then wiped the jelly off of Regina's stomach and pulled her dress back down so she was decent.

"I just need to go over a few things with you, regarding your health and activities during your pregnancy." Whale said, watching as Emma helped Regina to sit up carefully. "I've got a leaflet, but I thought I'd go through the main ones with you."

Emma nodded, rubbing Regina's back lightly as she saw the brunette stifle a yawn.

"Ok, so obviously, no alcohol, no smoking, no heavy lifting and no extraneous exercise, but swimming is a good sport to help keep you fit." Whale watched as Regina paid little attention, Emma now stood beside her and the older woman resting her head on Emma's chest. "Your caffeine intake should also be at a minimum, also raw egg is a no no." He paused as Emma ran her hands across Regina's tired face, a line of silver sparks fell from Emma's fingertip. "Any questions?"

"I think were good." Emma smiled, watching Regina's face drop and knowing it would be best to usher Whale out as quickly as possible. "Thanks, see you at 6 months?" Emma asked, Whale nodding and taking the hint to leave the room.

"I have to tell Robin…" Regina whimpered as soon as Whale had left. "I have to tell him…"

 **HOW IS ROBIN GOING TO ACT? NOONE KNOWS... NOT EVEN ME YET :P**


End file.
